Continuaciones
by Reiko2108
Summary: Hay demasiadas escenas en la serie que te dejan la sensación de que algo más pasó con Dean y Castiel, que no afectan la línea de tiempo ni necesariamente los implique en una relación. Este inicio es sobre mini escenas independientes una de la otra que continúan las viñetas que nos regalan los escritores sobre Destiel en la serie real.


" **Continuaciones"**

Nota de autor: Se me vino a la cabeza luego de empezar a ver la nueva temporada de Supernatural que hay demasiadas escenas en la serie que te dejan la sensación de que algo más pasó con Dean y Castiel, que no afectan la línea de tiempo ni necesariamente los implique en una relación. Este inicio es sobre mini escenas independientes una de la otra que _**continúan**_ las viñetas que nos "regalan" los escritores sobre la relación Destiel.

En cada uno iré escribiendo la escena y capitulo que corresponde para ubicarlos en la línea en que se desarrolla. No necesariamente serian cronológicos. Empezamos con lo más reciente 14x03.

" **Abrazo"**

Alerta Spoilers

 _Escena: primera escena de 14x03 en el que Dean regresa a casa y lo reciben Jack y Castiel_

\- Como sea, hablando de limpiar la situación, necesito una ducha - dijo Dean cuando ya no podía soportar más estar rodeado de personas. Necesitaba estar solo y dejar de pensar.

\- Hey…. Seguro est… – escuchó la voz preocupada de Sam que le causo una mezcla de impaciencia y ternura. Lo interrumpió enseguida realizando un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

\- Estoy bien, lo prometo- y mirando a Castiel le dirigió un último gesto y salió por la puerta.

Cuando llego a su cuarto sintió que podía al fin derrumbarse.

Miro sus cosas como si hubieran pasado décadas de la última vez que estuvo allí.

Había estado aguantando todo este tiempo la presión en el pecho que era mantenerse firme y sereno frente a los demás.

En estas situaciones, Dean Winchester, solo quería estar solo para poder desvanecer su máscara de fortaleza y poder colapsar.

Todo el viaje de regreso desde Duluth había tratado de dormir y dejar de pensar en su pesadilla. Le dirigía a Sam pocos comentarios e incluso llego a bromear sobre la barba de semanas de su hermano menor.

Habría podido mantener su máscara un poco más de tiempo de no ser por esos ojos que le dirigió Castiel cuando lo vio de vuelta. Había soportado las lágrimas de Mary, la sonrisa cansada de Bobby y la esperanza en la cara de Sam cuando lo vieron de vuelta; todo esto tranquilizo su corazón en sobre medida pero se dijo a sí mismo "debo ser fuerte, que ellos no sepan".

Mas sin embargo, los ojos de Castiel, vidriosos de felicidad; pudieron con él y solo quería abrir sus brazos, rodearlo con fuerza y decirle "estoy bien, estoy de vuelta"; como en tantas otras ocasiones había hecho cuando se separaban por largos periodos de tiempo.

Prefirió apresurar su salida de la sala para evitar que sus deseos lo hicieran ver débil frente a tanta gente nueva que ahora residía en el Bunker.

Se sacó con fastidio toda la ropa de mono bien vestido que le hacía usar Michael. El solo tocar esa ropa sentía que no era él, que debía lavarse todo lo que lo hacía recordar esa experiencia. Vio la enorme marca en su brazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esto no era algo que podía desaparecer con facilidad. Lo sabía, la marca que le dejo la mano de Cas cuando lo trajo del infierno tardo años en desaparecer.

Se miró al espejo y trato de recordar. Nada.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Siempre que tenía esta sensación todo el mobiliario y objetos del cuarto terminaban rotos en el piso.

Sentía que empezaría a romper el mundo cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta y el pestillo abriéndose enseguida.

Era Cas.

Su corazón dio tres vueltas en su pecho.

-… Dean… - susurró con su voz gruesa desde la puerta entreabierta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces jalo al moreno adentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él y sin decir nada lo apretó entre sus brazos.

Dios, cuanto necesitaba esto- pensó escondiendo su cara en el hombro del otro, dejando que las lágrimas que acumuló anteriormente salieran y mojaran un poco el abrigo café.

Su abrazo fue agresivo y brusco, necesitado. Cas le respondió como tantas otras veces con suavidad y paciencia, solo estando allí, quedándose todo el tiempo que el otro necesitara sin decir una palabra.

El cazador sintió que el peso del mundo se liberaba de sus hombros en ese abrazo, hasta que pudo soltarle de a poco.

Miro para otros lados, incomodo como siempre luego de estos arranques, diciendo su típico "Ok, está bien, ok"

\- Ha sido bastante tiempo, Cas – se justificó con su voz ronca y aclarando un poco su garganta, poniendo un espacio entre ambos y tratando de volver a su compostura.

Había incluso olvidado que se había desecho de su camiseta para poder ver la marca.

El ángel había sentido su último gesto en la sala común como un "te necesito, ven" y había ido en cuanto había podido. Porque Dean era así, él nunca le diría esto con palabras; había aprendido a leer todas sus expresiones y gestos.

En el corto tiempo que pudo apreciar sus brazos, Castiel toco su hombro marcado con cara de preocupación.

\- Dean, que demonios…!

\- No lo sé, Cas. Lo acabo de ver yo mismo. No lo sé. – dijo con una voz cansada sentándose en la cama.

Cas intuyó que Dean no querría ahondar en el asunto; había venido a confortarlo, no a presionarlo con preguntas que intuía que no tendrían respuesta en mucho tiempo.

Dean aclaró su garganta nuevamente para obtener su atención; lo cual significaba para él "estoy avergonzado, vete".

\- Descansa esta noche, Dean, mañana averiguaremos más sobre Michael y el porque te dejo libre. Puedo entrar en tus pensamientos para buscar restos de su gracia o recuerdos.

\- Si, Cas, hagamos eso. ¿Se te ofrecía algo más aquí?- pregunto tomando su camiseta blanca, jugando con ella en sus manos. Levantó su mirada cansada del suelo y le miró fijamente, a lo que Cas intuyó significaba "quédate".

\- No, Dean. Buenas noches.- y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ambos se apoyaron a los dos lados del muro junto a la puerta; dando un suspiro mientras golpeaban su cabeza despacio contra el mismo.

Luego de unos segundos, se obligaron a moverse.

Dean se metió a la ducha y Cas regresó a la sala de investigación.


End file.
